paeda_ef_sg_abi_16fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Richtlinien
__TOC__ Kurzinfo Diese Richtlinien sollen dazu dienen jedem ein einfaches und fehlerfreies Erstellen eines Artikels in unserem Wiki zu ermöglichen. Bitte lest sie durch, bevor ihr euren ersten Artikel erstellt um Fehler weitestgehend zu vermeiden und mir und euch unnötige Arbeit zu ersparen. Das Layout Wenn ihr einen Artikel schreibt, ganz egal ob auf diesem Wiki oder an einer anderen Stelle ist es immer sinnvoll sich in die Situation des Lesers hineinzuversetzen. Das erste, was dieser auf eurer Seite sieht ist das Layout. Ist ein Artikel sinnvoll gegliedert, so ist er auch viel übersichtlicher zu lesen. Genau wie bei einem Aufsatz, so ist es auch bei einem Wiki-Artikel sinnvoll mit einem Einleitungssatz '''zu beginnen. Dieser gibt dem Leser eine kurze Inhaltsangabe über den Artikel, woraufhin dieser sich dann entscheiden kann, ob er ihn lesen möchte oder nicht. Das erspart dem Suchenden möglicherweise Zeit und er merkt nicht erst nachdem er schon die Hälfte des Artikels gelesen hat, dass es eigentlich nicht das war, was er lesen wollte. Beginnt also jeden Artikel immer mit einer Kurzinfo, so wie ihr es hier sehen könnt. Außerdem ist anzuraten eure Beiträge in kleinere '''Abschnitte '''zu gliedern. Manche Themen sind sehr komplex und es kann vorkommen, dass ein Leser zu einem Thema lediglich einen bestimmten Aspekt noch thumb einmal nachlesen möchte ohne sich ihm nochmal in Gänze zu widmen. Wenn ihr zum Beispiel nochmal auf diesen Artikel zurückkommen wollt, kann es gut sein, dass euch lediglich interessiert, wie man richtig zitiert und Quellen angibt. Also springt ihr einfach zum Abschnitt "Wissenschaftliches Zitieren" und lest nicht den gesamten Artikel nochmal durch. Ich verwende für die Abschnitte die Option "Überschrift 2". thumb|right|318px Für die Verknüfpung von bestimmten Themen untereinander ist es sinnvoll, sich an der Funktionsweise des menschlichen Gehirns zu orientieren. Dieses speichert Inhalte nämlich nicht linear ab, sondern stellt mit Hilfe von den Synapsen Verbindungen zwischen Inhalten ähnlicher Kategorien her (Hoffmann). Für einen Wiki Artikel bedeutet dies, dass es sinnvoll ist diesen mit anderen Artikeln zu '''verlinken. Bei dem bereits bestehenden Artikel zur Erziehung bedeutet dies, dass es sinnvoll ist, ihn mit dem Artikel zur Manipulation zu verknüpfen. Wie man Links im Wiki erstellt, könnt ihr dem Video entnehmen. Zur besseren Übersicht über eure Beiträge, fügt bitte zu Beginn eines jeden Artikels ein Inhaltsverzeichnis 'ein. thumb|So wechselt ihr in die Code-Ansicht Dies erstellt ihr, indem ihr von der Grafik-Ansicht auf die Code-Ansicht wechselt. Dort gebit ihr am Anfang des Artikels den Behehl ' ''' __ TOC __ ohne Leerzeichen ein (TOC steht für Table of Contents). Ein automatisches Inhaltsverzeichnis wird dann vom Wiki erstellt, basierend auf euren Abschnittsüberschriften. (Bartokos) Der Inhalt Allgemeines Kommen wir nun zum eigentlich wichtigen Teil eures Artikels, dem Inhalt. Dass es hier besonders darauf ankommt, keine falschen Angaben zu machen, brauche ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen. Allerdings gibt es davon abegesehen noch ein paar andere Dinge, die es zu beachten gilt. Besonders ist hier darauf zu achten, dass ihr nicht aus versehen plagiiert (unwissentlich oder wissentlich Ideen anderer als eure eigenen ausgebt). In besonders gravierendem Maße haben dies einige Politiker bereits bei ihren Doktorarbeiten getan und dafür büßen müssen. Dies ist nämlich (auch im Internet) ein Verstoß gegen das Urheberrecht und wird von mir wie ein '''Täuschungsversuch '''bei einer Klausur geahndet. Um dem vorzubeugen, haltet euch bitte an die einfachen folgenden Regeln: #Allgemeines Wissen muss nicht mit Quellen belegt werden. Hierzu zählt zum Beispiel "Die Erde ist rund" oder "Deutschland liegt nördlich von Italien". #Fachwissen und nicht eindeutige Behauptungen müssen immer mit Quellen belegt werden. Ein Beispiel aus diesem Artikel wäre "Das Gehirn stellt mit Hilfe von Synapsen Verbindungen zwischen Informationen her". Dieses Wissen stammt weder von mir selbst, noch ist es als Allgemeinwissen zu bezeichnen. Also muss eine Quelle dazu angegeben werden. Hinweise zum korrekten wissenswchaftlichen zitieren und zur Angabe von Quellen findet ihr weiter unten in diesem Artikel. Bearbeiten von Artikeln Das Wiki ist bewusst ein offenes System, denn nicht jeder kann alles Wissen oder wissen, wo man es findet. Daraus folgt, dass jeder Benutzer jeden Artikel bearbeiten darf''' (und auch soll). Gibt es beispielsweise einen Artikel, der von SchülerIn A erstellt wurde und SchülerIn B fällt in diesem ein Fehler auf, oder er/sie möchte weitere Informationen hinzufügen, oder sprachliche Fehler korrigieren, kann (und sollte) SchülerIn B dies auch unbedingt tun. Dies gilt auch für von mir erstellte Artikel. Denkt immer daran: Dieses Wiki ist für euch als Nachschlagewerk und zum Lernen gedacht. Falsche oder unzureichende Informationen schaden dem gesamten Kurs. Sorgt also gemeinsam dafür, dass es nicht dazu kommt! Diskutieren über den Artikel Die Kommentarsektion unter jedem Artikel existiert nicht umsonst! Habt ihr Fragen, Anmerkungen oder ähnliches? Dann schreibt einen Kommentar, vielleicht fällt euch ja auf, dass ihr nicht die Einzigen seid, die Verständnisschwierigkeiten haben. Im besten Falle findet sich sogar jemand, der das Problem lösen kann und euch helfen kann. Benutzt diese Seite als Kommunikationsplattform für euren Kurs! 'Wissenschaftliches Zitieren' Dieser Abschnitt ist meiner Ansicht nach der wichtigste, denn er schützt euch davor unwissentlich von anderen Personen abzuschreiben und führt euch gleichzeitig (wenn auch in vereinfachter Weise) in das Zitieren ein, wie ihr es eventuell auch in Zukunft bei eurem Studium benötigt. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten der Quellenangabe, welche ich euch hier vorstellen möchte: Monographien Monographien sind Bücher, die von einer Person verfasst wurden, hierzu würde zum Beispiel das Buch The Study of Language von George Yule zählen. Solche Bücher zitiert man wie folgt: *Name des Autors. Name des Buches (kursiv gedruckt). Erscheinungsjahr. Verlag. *Besipiel: Yule, George. The Study of Language. ''2006. Cambridge University Press. Sammelwerke Sammelwerke sind Bücher, die von einer oder mehreren Personen herausgegeben sind und in welchen sich Artikel von verschiedenen Autoren befinden. Hierzu zählt zum Beispiel das Schulbüch ''Phoenix Band 1 Möchte man als Quelle das gesamte Buch angeben, so tut man dies wie folgt: *Name des/der Herausgeber/s. Name des Buches (kursiv gedruckt). Erscheinungsjahr. Verlag. *Beispiel: Dorlöchter, Heinz und Stiller, Edwin. Phoenix Der etwas andere Weg zur Pädagogik. Ein Arbeitsbuch Band 1. 2005. Bildungshaus Schulbuchverlage. In den meisten Fällen ist es jedoch so, dass lediglich ein bestimmter Artikel aus einem solchen Sammelwerk zitiert wird. Dann gibt man die Quelle wie folgt an: *Name des Artikelautors. "Name des Artikels". In: Name des/der Herausgeber/s. Name des Buches (kursiv gedruckt). Seite x-y. Erscheinungsjahr. Verlag. *Beispiel: Luft, Joseph. "Information: Das Johari-Fenster". In: Dorlöchter, Heinz und Stiller, Edwin. Phoenix Der etwas andere Weg zur Pädagogik. Ein Arbeitsbuch Band 1. Seite 17-18. 2005. Bildungshaus Schulbuchverlage. Internetseiten Beim Zitieren von Internetseiten ist generell immer vorsicht geboten! Es muss unbedingt darauf geachtet werden, dass es sich bei der Seite um eine verlässliche Quelle handelt, denn im Internet schwirren viele Halb- und Unwahrheiten herum. Wikipedia zum Beispiel ist keine verlässliche Quelle! Verlässliche Internetseiten zitiert man wie folgt: *Name des Autors: Name der Internetseite (kursiv gedruckt). ''Erstellungsdatum. zur Seite. Abgerufen am Tag, Monat, Jahr. *Beispiel: Bartokos, Michael: ''Inhaltsverzeichnis. 21.12.2010. http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis. Abgerufen am 22.09.2013 Wörtliches und sinngemäßes zitieren Möchtet ihr in eurem Artikel wörtlich oder inhaltlich aus einer der von euch unter dem Artikel angegebenen Quellen zitieren, so reicht es, wenn ihr den Autor der Quelle (bei Büchern auch die Seitenzahl im Buch von der ihr die Information habt) hinter eurem Zitat in Klammern angebt. Beispiele hierfür könnt ihr dem Abschnitt "Layout" dieses Artikels entnehmen. Wenn ihr diese Formalitäten beachtet, kann bei unserem Wiki nichts mehr schief gehen und wir haben einen großen gemeinsamen Fundus, auf den wir zurückgreifen können. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Entdecken des Wikis und seid fleißig :-). Quellen *Bartokos, Michael: Inhaltsverzeichnis. 21.12.2010. http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis. Abgerufen am 22.09.2013 *Hoffmann, Elisabeth:'' TU Braunschweig: Wie speichert das Gehirn Erinnerungen? Zwei aktuelle PNAS-Veröffentlichungen''. 28.01.2011 http://idw-online.de/pages/de/news406516. Abgerufen am 22.09.2013